User blog:ToiletNinja/"The Haunted" Reviews - Episode 13 (Part 2 Finale): The Magic Library
Reviews of The Magic Library ---- Written By: ToiletNinja The following has been written the day it came out! The last time I would hear 'The Last of Humanity' theme in a Haunted episode. -sigh- I was hesitant to watch the finale today. It was hard to believe that 'the day' had finally come. I've been experiencing some headaches lately and some moderate family problems, so I guess I was pretty late on watching the episode. However, since it was THE FINAL EPISODE, I decided to push away all my problems and simply relax and enjoy the last moments of the show. ~~ The episode started off with Grayson and Mia giggling about beating the empire and finally entering the magic library. The gang enters the library, not really fascinated by the 'books of knowledge'. Grayson and Mia finds a book that possible might not have been relevant to the scene. Drake still isn't pleased with what they found. Spirit Pixie Thingy tries to tell them something, but they don't listen. NOW THAT WE HAVE THE OUT OF THE WAY, LET'S GET TO THE GOOD STUFF. Mia finds a book that is relevant to their predicament. (THANK YOU GRAYSON FOR PUTTING THE TORCH) The journal Mia found immediately gets to the point, telling us that a 'mysterious man' has an ability that he can't control. Wow, that sounds familiar. The man made a deal with a 'demon' (Herobrine) and I guess Herobrine entered inside of him to give him the powers he was promised. Mia continues reading and eventually reveals the author of the journal, Collin. Drake and Grayson vaguely remember the name. I'm glad that they pulled off this move of continuing Collin's arc and giving us more information on his transformation to Herobrine, but throughout this whole time, I've been wondering how the journal ended up in the magic library. Is there like a spirit animal that brings the books inside the library or is it imaginary, but yet real to them. Also, I'm really glad they gave Mia a bigger speaking role this episode. Mia continues reading the journal. Collin's vision is worse, his parents don't even recognize him, and the little brother is scared of his new strength. The problem has gotten so bad, that his power begins to lash violently on Armen. Oh wait, did I say... YES, ARMEN. Drake and Grayson realize that it's not a coincidence and that they were brought to the library for a reason. The secrets unfold and more juicy secrets spill. Collin murders his parents (Violently by how Mia explained it) and before Herobrine completely took over him, he transferred his conscious into a new living being, an Enderman. Now guess the next part. Collin is Drake. Collin entered an Enderman and formed a half ender and half human being. I have to say it was an amazing plot twist, I was pleased! I always wondered how Drake was... uh... made. Luckily it was explained in a TV-G way, but yeah! I would have never though DRAKE WAS COLLIN. Now at the end of the 4 minutes reading fest, Collin says 'hopefully Drake can protect his brother'. THAT DID NOT HAPPEN, AHAHA. Anyways, Drake is in denial thinking there is no possibility of him being Collin. Mia rants on, telling him he is indeed Collin and Grayson is... there. Following the conversation, the gang is stopped. They don't know what to do and where to go now that they found a great amount of information. luckily, the light spirit still tries to continue showing them that there is a secret door and Grayson finds it. Mia and Grayson enter first into the enormous secret room. Mia get pricked by thorns and Grayson tried to help her but gets pricked by thorns as well. They walk down the room which then leads them into the REAL Magic Library, that is full of books, books, and books. After exploring for a few minutes, Grayson finds a secret door that is still unknown to them (THE ARENA WHERE THEY SHALL BRAWL), but still 15 minutes into the episode, they take their time (8 LONG MINUTES) to continue exploring the library. After those 8 LONG MINUTES, they head to the secret door. Meanwhile, Mia finds a pink sword. They make it to the door, get ready, and the door opens. The end begins... ---- The Final Battle The room had an ominous & a 'this is it' ring to it so I have to give props to Grayson and Legit on that. The friends entered the cave, the door closed behind them, and they knew there was no going back. 4 Minutes in, after several obstacles, they finally reach the end of the cave and meet face to face with Armenbrine. 'Armen' portrayed by LegitxxGlitch, starts off the party with a few earth bending, fire bending, and water bending techniques. They try to shoot at him with arrows, hit him with the fiery sword, and even punching him when he flies by. However, Grayson comes up with the idea of breaking one of the sacred diamonds and Drake agrees with him, even if it means Armen will die. Grayson and Mia distract Armen, Drake climbs up and jumps on top of one of the diamonds and he breaks it. Lightning begins to hit Armen, he starts to disappear and eventually turns into a lost soul, a Nightmare. Armen died. I have to say, I had doubt that they would have killed off Armen. He was a major role in the Haunted, but with all honesty there was no possible way for him to live. So, at the same time I was sad but yet okay with his departure. The door with the Herobrine eyes opened, revealing three portals. The three enter and each of them feels an attachment to a specific portal. They feel that they need to enter them, but before they do Drake wants to say a few kind words. "It was nice working with you, both of you. You're both very good friends to me," (Dude, -wipes tears) Grayson hands Drake a Marque, says goodbye, and leaves into his portal. Shortly after, Mia hands Drake her priced Chalice and asks him if he can take it to a museum. Drake agrees and says goodbye. After a heartened farewell to Grayson and Mia, Drake takes one more look at his portal, sighs in relieving, and enters. ---- After the episode, I felt a relief inside me. I don't know why, maybe the episode took away my problems or I was just happy to see how the series evolved, I don't know, but I was happy. Overall, 'The Magic Library' was the best episode out of the series (In my opinion). Although, it had some slow scenes, it made up for with some surprising plot twist and a sad, yet satisfying ending. I rate this episode a 8.7/10. Thank You At around August 2013, my friend John introduced me to RejectedShotgun's page. he showed me the first and second Haunting movies and...i wasn't hooked at all. I didn't like them at first. I thought they were horrible actors, the show had a horrible plot, i simply didn't like it. However on the most boring day of my life, i decided to pick up my computer and search up 'Herobrine Movies'. The first thing that came up was The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine. At first, i had no clue it was related to the first Haunting movies. These movies, i actually enjoyed more! I rewatched and rewatched until i became a fan of The Admin Chickens. But then, one day i realized it was related to the first hauntings and i was like (o.0), "This can't be true. The actors and all... they seem more professional here. What..."... The point is, I've been a fan for a long time and since then, my life changed. I started getting more involved with stuff, heck I even created a fan page on twitter and this wiki. However, what I'm trying to say is that I've made several friends on the internet who love this show as much as I do and they honestly feel like family (some, not all. Some are over the top rude, trying to one-up you all the time and think they're better than you). Being a fan got me to be a part of this amazing haunted family and I honestly don't know what I'd be doing right now if I wasn't part of it. I want to thank RejectedShotgun, Gamecrown96, Xikroniczz, Bunsfactory, LegitxxGlitch, everyone who has contributed to this amazing show. Even if you aren't part of the Admin Chickens or if you are just a helper, i want to thank you because you helped built up this spectacular show. I also want to thank User:TheRealAndian, User:Phoenixfire003, User:Crobot, and several more people who have helped me with this wiki and the Twitter page. Once again, thank you and i'll be waiting for that new show Want to review this episode? Click here, http://minecraft-the-haunted.wikia.com/wiki/Blog:Reviews_of_The_Magic_Library and once you're there, click "Create Blog Post". Then name your blog post and there! Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews of The Magic Library